Kairi Sahaku
is , a young man dragged into the world of the Demon Races after being killed and resurrected. His partner is Dragobat the 7th, a rare member of the Kivat race affiliated with the Doran. History Personality Powers and Abilities Forms Unlike other Kivats, Dragobat the 7th consumes Kairi's own spirit energy that has been condensed into jewels and other riches; it is then recycled through his body when Draig's various forms are assumed. Ordinary Fuestles can also be used. Rider Height: 205 cm Rider Weight: 86 kg Abilitity Parameters: *'Punching Power': 23 tons *'Kicking Power': 45 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 172 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2 seconds Also known as , Kairi can transform into by feeding a demonic energy-endbued jewel to Dragobat the 7th, then placing him on the newely-manifested Drago-Belt. Created by the Doran race, it is naturally themed after the likes of dragons and wyverns from mythology. Being Draig's primary (and initially only) form, it possesses power comparable to the likes of Dark Kiva, Kamen Rider Rey, and Saga. While its potential allows it to face off with minor Fangire with ease and even match the Checkmate Four, Kairi's initial lack of experience and fighting spirit hinders its power. Draig is also capable of producing flame from any part of his armor, using it to enhance his blows and defeat enemies with greater ease. The use of a Key Fuestle enables him to unlock the on his back, shoulders, and occasionally ankles; this grants Draig the ability to fly for limited periods of time. With these, he can perform strafing runs at opponents, occasionally adding his flame to the mixture in order to deal even more damage. If carefully used, the Drago-Raid Wings can also shield the user from incoming attacks. Draig's main weapon in this form is the Dragslayer, a powerful broadsword that contains the pearl-like on the base of its hilt. It initially begins in a state where its power is weakest, but as successive blows land against opponents it begins to open more and more; this is announced by the sword itself. Its power, range, and abilities increase the more its eye opens. Towards the end of a battle (or, alternatively, by inserting his Wake-Up Fuestle into the blade), it enters its , where with a roaring noise the entire sword ignites with the color and texture of flame. From this state, Draig can utilize the finishing attack; by giving the sword a massive swing, Draig unleashes a massive flame construct in the style of a Western dragon that consumes and destroys everything around it. Even inanimate objects (such as parts of buildings and nearby debris) can end up destroyed if he loses control of the technique (initially a common occurrence). Additionally, the smaller Dragdagger can be summoned as a sidearm blade for Draig's use; alternatively, it can be removed from the grip of the Dragslayer through an unknown mechanism. Combined, the two can create an even more powerful Deathly Roar. This form's main finisher is the : without the aid of a Key Fuestle, Draig's wings spring to life (especially around his feet), and he lifts into the air as a flame corona surrounds and then consumes him. He then proceeds to launch a kick at the opponent, the flames taking on the shape of a soaring dragon both releasing its fire breath and ramming into the opponent. Alternatively, and in a manner similar to Kamen Rider Wizard, Draig can spin around at incredible speeds to add a drill element to this attack. Not only does this strike pierce straight through the opponent, but the flames proceed to consume them until nothing is left (as if the dragon construct is devouring them whole). Kamen Rider Draig's theme is currently unknown. Appearances: TBA - Awakened= Awakened Draig Rider Height: 1.8 meters Rider Weight: 115 kg Wing Span: 3.6 meters Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 48 tons *'Kicking Power': 76 tons *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 3.6 *'Maximum Jump Height': ∞m (Able to fly) When Dragobat the 7th converts all of Kairi's spirit energy into demonic energy and he utilizes the Wake Up Fuestle, he transforms into , his most powerful state. It appears similar to Kamen Rider Kiva's Flight Style, though it is more humanoid (somewhat akin to Wizard's All Dragon) and has Draig's color scheme. In this form, Draig is adorned with the that grows naturally from his basic armor. It consists of the damage-absorbing , which covers his spine and chest; damage flows from the chest piece and down the spine, where it can be circulated either into the , which can release it as the flamelike (effectively a sword-like sheath of blue flame that can be used for slashing and piercing attacks); or into the rest of the body, where it can also be manifested to boost attack power. The Hide covers every part of Draig's body at least in lines, terminating in the steel-rending and the feet-bound which can rend the very earth beneath them. Most notable about this form, though, are its enhanced wings; known as , they can not only propel Draig with great ease into the sky, but can also fire off bursts of flame and heat from their ends. His head is further modified to accomodate their greater span, taking the form of the , whose eyes can see with greater precision for larger distances, and whose spikes are capable of delivering shattering headbutts. It is topped off with the , which can concentrate this form's flames and release them with over ten times the potency as before. Awakened Draig is much more powerful than his base form, capable of taking on opponents he once struggled with at full power with ease. The Dragslayer can also be summoned, though it is notably less effective due to the increased bulk of this form. While such gains would normally reduce Draig's speed, his wings more than make up for the difference. Multiple Dragdaggers can be summoned and held between his claws, increasing the power of his punches. Since this form takes full advantage of Kairi's growing demonic instincts, he risks losing his sense of humanity when accessing this form; even the smallest mistake when taking it can cause him to become at least more callous and at most more prone to rampages. This allows more strategic opponents to defeat him without having to close the power gap. Awakened Draig is also more vulnerable to water-based attacks, and being utterly doused will weaken it. Full submersion (when combined with damage) can even force Kairi out of his transformation and back into his civilian form. It has two finishers; the involves Draig sucking in a massive amount of air, almost to the point of his chest bursting, and then releasing it as a massive torrent of flame that incinerates everything around it, on the scale of his Deathly Roar attack in base form. The attack is an adaptation of his previous Draconic Crest Break; Awakened Draig releases all of the damage he has accumulated thus far in the form of flame, especially through the cracks on his chest, which proceeds to coat his entire body. He then flies at maximum speed towards the opponent, streaking towards them and striking them with the strength of a meteor. This attack can easily backfire, the resulting explosion damaging the user as well. Awakened Draig's theme is currently unknown. Appearances: TBA }} Equipment Devices *Dragobat the 7th- Kairi's Kivat partner. *Drago-Belt- Transformation device formed when Dragobat eats a spirit jewel. *Fuestles- Transformation devices, based on whistles, that allow Kairi to access alternate forms and finishing attacks, as well as to unleash his wings for use. Weapons *Dragslayer- Draig's primary broadsword weapon. *Dragdagger- Draig's sidearm dagger-based weapon(s). Vehicles *Machine Doraan- Draig's Rider Machine. Notes Appearances References Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Riders Category:Kiva Riders Category:Male